Forbidden Love
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Her beauty took over my gaze, her intelligence took over my thoughts, and I know it wasn't good. She wasslowly killing me, I was slowly dying. Ryan centric, oneshot, read and review


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Summary: Her beauty took over my gaze, her intelligence took over my thoughts, and I know it wasn't good. She was slowly killing me, I was slowly dying.

Forbidden Love

Ryan's POV

I hate everything, I hate my school, my parents, Sharpay, and my life. I hear the whispers about me, I hear the rumors. "Fag," I hear someone say. I turn around and look at the person. "Watch out, he probably wants you," another person said to the guy. I walk to my locker thinking. Just because a guy has a lot of friends that are girls doesn't mean I'm gay, does it. "Ryan," I hear a familiar voice say. "Hey Kelsi," I said giving my close friend a hug. "Have you seen Troy or Gabriella?" she asked. "No, but I'll tell them your looking for them okay," I said. "Thanks, your the greatest," she said walking toward a guy. Jason Cross, he used to torment me, he called me Queer, fag, homo, but he stopped, maybe because of Kelsi, I don't know, he just stopped. I continue to my locker.

"Ryan, hey," a polite voice said. "Hey Gabriella," I said slightly blushing. She opened her locker and on the door I saw a picture of her and Troy. My blush faded and I felt anger grow inside me. Troy Bolton, I hate him, he stole my best friend from me, the girl of my dreams. "Ryan, hello, are you okay?" she asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and started to studder. "Umm, uhh, well, um, Kelsi is looking for you and Troy." "Thanks," she said with a perfect smile on her face. "So, do you and Troy have plans tonight?" I asked. "No, Troy said he was busy, you know practicing," she said. "Oh," I said the anger slightly fading. "So you wanna hang out with me tonight then?" I asked her. "Yeah," she said back, "I'm gonna go see Kelsi, call me for the details, bye." She was out of my distance, "Bye," I whispered.

I walked to my house since Sharpay took the car home, not caring that were going to the same place. I unlocked my door and walked upstairs. I was upset ready to yell at Sharpay. I opened her door and stood there frozen to the floor my mouth agape. Sharpay had a condom in her hand, her arms wrapped around the neck of Troy Bolton. He was in an undershirt, kissing her neck, I could hear her moans of pleasure. I closed the door, I felt sick. I ran to the my room and fell to my knees. How could I not see it, he was cheating on her, my best friend, the love of my life. He was the man of her dreams, now he's the jerk of her dreams. I had to tell her, I picked up my cell phone. My finger was on her number on speed dial, then I dropped the phone. I can't she doesn't deserve to hear news like this over the phone.

I looked up at my ceiling thinking. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello," I said. "Ryan, what do you want to do tonight?" Gabriella asked. "Umm, let me check," I said. I put my hand over the talking end of the phone and went to Sharpay's room. They were finished and I heard Sharpay talk. "Troy, so where's the party?" she asked. "Jason's," he replied. I ran back to my room, "Jason's, theres a party," I said. "Great," she replied. "I'll pick you up at seven bye," I said. "Bye," she said back as I heard a click.

I look for something casual, but nice. I pick out a pair of faded black jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black zip up jacket. Sharpay hates when I wear dark colors like black, but right now, she doesn't matter. I run to the shower and turned the water on. It's five right now, so I'll have enough time to get ready. I finished my shower and dried off. I walked into my room and looked at my clock, 5:30. I dressed myself quickly and was ready to do my hair. I decided to not gel my hair today, it looked better with the outfit. I looked at myself in my mirror and did a once over. Hot, sexy, smooth, Gabriella will be all over me. I ran my fingers through my hair, how can I tell her. I sat on my bed, and stared at the wall.

Flashback

"Gabriella, has Troy asked you out yet?" I asked my new friend. "Not yet, but I know he'll ask soon," she replied with a smile on her face, "I'm gonna go talk to Taylor." I watched her walk off. What if Troy doesn't ask her out, maybe I could. Wait, how could I think that, she's my friend and nothing more. "Ryan," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Troy Bolton, "yeah." "Listen, I like Gabriella, a lot, and I need to know the perfect way to ask her out. I was wondering if you could help?" he asked. "Troy, I can honestly say Gabriella likes you to, just be yourself," I forced myself to say. "Thanks," he said as he spotted Gabriella. I watched him, I could tell he was nervous. I then saw Gabriella nod her head yes and he hugged her. They are officially together now. I then felt jealousy grow, I don't know why, but Gabriella changed me.

End Flashback

I looked at my clock again, 6:30. I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys. "Where are you going," a feminine voice said. "Out," I spat. "Not with my car Ryan," she said. "Correction Sharpay, my car, I bought it with my money. I'm sorry you totaled yours, but this one is mine, got it," I said coldly. "Whatever, why are you wearing those colors, do you want to look like a punk, and what about your hair, get me the gel now," she bossed. "Sharpay, I want to wear this, I want my hair to be like this, I'm my own person," I said calmly. "No, go get the gel and wear a light blue shirt," she said assertively. I felt my blood boil, I was angry and it was about to come out the wrong way. "Move," she said again. "NO, SHARPAY, I'M DONE WITH YOU. YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND ANYMORE," I yelled. She was shocked and I knew she was about to yell, "before you say anything, I know what you and Troy are doing," I said. "Don't tell Gabriella," she said sadly. "I'll do whatever I want, but right now your a slut," I said walking out the door.

I finally told Sharpay off, I've been wanting to do that since I was eight. I drove out off my driveway and was on my way toward Gabriella's. I started to feel weird, and I know exactly why. Gabriella changed me, and not in a good way. Could this woman actually have a spell over me. Her beauty took over my gaze, her intelligence took over my thoughts, and I know it wasn't good. She was slowly killing me, I was slowly dying. She watches me die each and every die and she never asks herself, am I to blame? I wonder if she thinks of me the way i think of her.

I stop my car and get out, her house stands in front of me. I slowly walk to her front door and knock. I hear foot steps, light and dainty, and I know there Gabriellas'. "Hey Ryan," she said opening the door. "Hey, you ready?" I asked. "Yep," she said. I walked her to my car and we left. "Were gonna have fun," she said after a long time of silence. I nodded. I felt guilt, keeping something like this from her, I should tell her, but I can't. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Are you sure, you're never this quiet," she replied. "I'm okay, I swear," I said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile that perfect smile of hers, it drove me wild but I controlled myself.

We parked the car and went inside. "Hey Gabriella, Ryan," Jason said. I could barely hear him though due to the loud music. "Ryan lets dance," she said grabbing my arm. She started dancing, she was really good, almost better then me. I got into the music and then I saw them. He was groping her, I just hope Gabriella doesn't see. "What?" she asked as she turned around. "No," I said, but it was to late. "I have to go," she said running out of the room. "Gabriella, wait," I yelled after her. I ran to where she was out by my car. "You wanna leave?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and we got in the car.

I looked at her, she was broken, but I liked it that way for some sick twisted reason. "I don't know why I'm upset," she said. "Excuse me," I said politely. "I knew the whole time, I was gonna break up with him soon," she explained. "Oh," I said. "There's this other guy, but he's like forbiden, you know," she said. "Yeah I know, there's this girl who I like a lot, and she's a forbiden love," I said. All of a sudden Gabriella put my car in park and grabbed me by the collar. She crashed her lips on mine. Her tongue was waiting to enter and I granted permission. Our tongues were battling and hers won, she explored my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We broke apart in need of air. I was still in shock, "sorry," she said embarressed. "Don't apologize," I said, "I want you."

Now she was in shock, "you want me?" she asked. "Yes," I replied. "I want you too," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. I was ready for this one this time. "Promise me, promise me you'll never break my heart," she said. "I'll never break your heart, I'm not Troy, I'm Ryan, and when I date a girl, I'm always faithful," I said. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," I replied. I wasn't sure exactly if this was the best place to profess my love to her, but it happened. I now know she's not my forbidden love anymore, she's all mine, I have permission to love her. We kissed again and she whispered in my ear, "never let go." I kissed her again and whispered back, "I won't."


End file.
